Le premier amour de Cullen Rutherford
by Gravier 304
Summary: Cullen raconte l'histoire de son premier amour avec une jeune mage nommée Solona Amell à l'inquisitrice Trevelyan, sa fiancée. A lieu juste avant le début du 5ème enclin à la Tour du cercle. Sens du devoir, amour et décisions importantes qui font de Cullen celui que nous connaissons. L'histoire aurait-elle pu être différente si Duncan n'avait pas sauvé Elissa Cousland ?


Âgée de tout juste 18 ans, Solona Amell était une belle jeune femme, la plus belle que je n'ai vu de toute mon existence. Le visage fin, les cheveux roux tel une torche enflammée, elle égayait cette tour austère, froide et sans couleur. Je me souviens de sa bouche, qui lorsque qu'elle souriait montrait ces belles dents blanches et bien droites, laissant parfois échapper un rire cristallin, brisant le silence pesant de la tour. Deux beaux yeux d'un bleu électrique en forme d'amande venaient agrémentés ce visage parfait. La taille fine, sa silhouette pouvait s'apparenter à celle d'une elfe, du fait de sa taille légèrement en dessous de la moyenne, mais rien de cela ne pouvait éteindre l'éclat qui illuminait sa personne. Souriante, polie, intelligente et volontaire, toutes les qualités existant sur terre semblaient être concentrées sur sa personne. Lorsque qu'elle parlait, sa voix semblait venir me murmurer ses mots au creux du cœur, le réchauffant ainsi. Je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été sous le charme de cette jeune mage au destin prometteur. Loin de là. J'avais 19 ans et je venais de lui parler pour la toute première fois. Je l'observais tous les soirs lorsque je surveillais la bibliothèque, élève sérieuse, elle y passais beaucoup de son temps libre. J'ai prétexté une recherche d'un ouvrage sur le lyrium pour demander son aide et ainsi attiré son attention. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir m'aider et me conseilla plusieurs ouvrage qui furent utile à ma survit durant l'attaque des mages du sang. Depuis ce jours nous discutions principalement de magie, de templiers et mages mais je crois que comme moi elle aimait passer ces moments avec moi. Mais ce qui ne fut qu'une simple relation amicale se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus fort. Après une éternité à essayer de lui avouer mes sentiments, en vain, elle me prit de court, m'embrassant timidement sur la bouche, un soir où nous étions les deux derniers dans notre endroit favori. Elle fit fondre aussi vite que la neige au soleil cette peur qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. Sa langue avait un goût de pèche. Douce et chaude, ses lèvres devinrent familière. Nous nous cachions et tentions de nous voir en privé le plus possible sans éveiller de soupçons, mais dans un endroit si petit, tout finis par se savoir, nous en étions conscient. Nous redoutions le jour où l'ont nous découvrirais mais du fait de notre jeune âge nous voulions toujours plus que des baisers, des mots doux et des caresses. Nous sommes aller plus loin dans notre relation au point d'être intime. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations de toute mon existences, mais elles étaient tellement enivrantes que nous voulions retenter encore et encore cette expérience. Mais cet amour nous occupait bien trop l'esprit, elle comme moi délaissions nos devoirs et nos obligations mais peu nous importait, la seule chose qui nous importait était de planifiée notre prochaine rencontre. Part ma faute son entraînement fut mis de coté, part ma faute son manque d'exercice lui fut fatale. Sa confrontation fut programmé sans que ni elle ni moi ne furent mit au courant. Ma première confrontation en tant que responsable de mage fut également programmé sans que ni moi ni elle ne furent mis au courant. Le destin est parfois bien cruel. J'avais été désigné comme pourfendeur de celle que j'aimais, si jamais elle venait à échouer. Je l'ai regardé s'avancer lentement, accompagné du chevalier capitaine Gregor et du premier enchanteur Irving. L'air sûre d'elle et de ses compétences, écoutant attentivement les dernières recommandations de son mentor, elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le bassin de lyrium. Elle stoppa net au moment où son regard tomba sur le mien caché derrière mon heaume. Elle m'avait reconnus. Elle avait compris mon rôle dans ce qui pouvait être son dernier combat, cela se voyait dans son regard. Elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air et commença.

Le temps passa lentement, trop lentement. Puis Selena revint, mais pas comme elle était partis, elle avait changé. Cela signifiait que je devais agir, à mon plus grand désarroi. Gregor donna ses ordres, je pris position et m'avança prêt à mettre fin à celle que j'avais tant chéri sans penser à désobéir aux ordres de mon supérieur. Une seule seconde d'hésitations au moment de porter le coup finale me marqua et fit apparaître cette cicatrice sur le coin supérieur de ma lèvre. Gregor hurlait, il me hurlait de tuer ce démon. Ce que je fis. L'épée aiguisée pour l'occasion, je la fit pénétrer dans le cœur de celle qui m'avait aimée pendant tant de mois. Un silence de morts tomba dans la salle, permettant à tous d'entendre le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, celui d'une épée qui s'extrait tant bien que mal dans un craquement sinistre, et celui de bruits de pas pas en direction de la porte. Mon supérieur m'ordonna d'aller brûler le corps avant de tourner les talons et d'aller rédiger son rapport. Irving paraissait atterré, mais du fait de son grand âge, ce n'était pas sa première élève à ne pas survivre durant sa confrontation. Je regardais ce visage que j'avais tant de fois embrassé et caressé en réalisant que notre idylle venait de prendre fin de la pire manière qui soit.

Elle était mon premier amour, ma première amante, mon unique confidente. Je l'aimais mais mon devoir est passé avant, j'ai laissé les ordres dictés ma conduite. Je l'ai tué, je l'ai fait sans hésitations, balayant d'un revers de main en un fragment de seconde tout ce que nous avions partagé. J'ai bercé son corps telle une enfant allant se coucher. Son sang encore chaud sur mes mains, elle rendait son dernier soupir avant que je nus le temps de lui dire, « je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, reviens mon amour, reste avec moi, je t'aime ». Je voulais hurler, lui ordonner de rester, mais rien n'y pouvais. Son regard emplit de compassion, ses lèvres tentant d'articuler quelques mots ne fis que rougir un peu plus ses lèvres de son propre sang. Elle était parti, pour toujours.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, me suis dirigé vers le sous sol et est allongé son corps sur l'autel des âmes. Son visage était serein comme si la mort n'était qu'une nouvelle aventure. Je déposa mon dernier baiser, mon tout dernier baiser sur les lèvres désormais froides de la femme qui avait fait battre mon cœur. Je partis, le cœur brisé, après avoir jeté mon flambeau sur ce qui devait être son tombeau. Je nus jamais le courage ni la force de me retourner et de regarder une dernière fois son visage angélique. J'avais fait mon devoir envers mes frères et sœurs d'armes, envers la Chantrie et le Créateur, mais une part en moi s'était brisée. La vie reprit son cours sans que rien ne vient changer cette routine habituelle, comme si le fait qu'elle soit partie ne signifiait rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Elle m'avait marqué physiquement et psychologiquement. Je ne fus plus jamais le même, la cicatrice laissé par notre bref combat me rappelait chaque jour mes choix et mes erreurs. Tout changea, et le 5 ème enclin démarra. Laissant des séquelles que personnes ne pus jamais voir. Le démon qui m'a torturé était au courant de tout, et s'amusait à prendre sa forme pour me tourmenter encore et encore. Faisant renaître ce sentiment de culpabilité et de honte que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi. Elle a toujours été à mes côtés. Ne me quittant jamais durant mes voyages. Rencontrer une autre Amell à Kirkwall ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, elles se ressemblaient tellement. Mais je t'ai rencontré et j'ai oublié le reste. Voilà, Voilà l'histoire de mon premier amour.

Je m'étais dit que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je ne voulais pas, mais mon cœur, lui voulait. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de l'inquisitrice. Non, je suis tombé fou amoureux de la femme qui se cache derrière son titre et ses paroles, derrière son air féroce de femme qui n'abandonne jamais. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de ton corps, de ton esprit, de ta voix... Tu es celle qui a su refermer mes vieilles cicatrices et fait taire ces cauchemars qui me hantaient depuis plus de 10 ans. Tu as ranimé cette flamme éteinte depuis une décennie. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant, oublier le passé pour ce concentrer sur le présent et le futur.


End file.
